


The Wicked Witch and The Two Idiots In Love

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma has no idea how to be evil, F/F, Realization, Regina has no idea what to do with these two idiots, Zelena just wants some peace and quiet, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena thought she could escape Storybrook and get away from her sister, but the new Dark One has other plans for her, she needs her help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zelena get's a new accessory.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend on Tumblr who wanted some Swan Queen with a dash of Zelena for good measure and of course I couldn't just write a one-shot of that so it turned into a major production.

Zelena stood still watching the scene in front of her unfold, the savior...or ex-savior apparently, was chewing into her friends and family.

Zelena noticed however that it was especially Regina the dark One had a problem with, Zelena wanted to smile at that, finally someone else saw Regina for what she is, but for some reason she couldn't, for some reason she wanted to step in between the Dark One and her little sis.

She could only see a small portion of Regina's face but what she saw was clear as day, Regina was devastated, Zelena was almost sure she saw tears form in her baby sister's eyes.

Why did that make her feel so wrong?

Zelena turned her gaze to Emma next, her face was cold and indifferent but her eyes told another tale.

Anger, betrayal and...sadness?

Zelena looked back and forth between the two women before it clicked, the witch almost gasped out loud when she realized what those looks meant.

But before Zelena could process the thought the whole room tensed up, Emma was holding the dagger.

Zelena took that as her cue to make herself scarce.

She quickly backed away from the others as they were more than occupied with their fallen savior, she couldn't help but grin as they didn't even as much as look back as she disappeared out the back door.

As she exited the building she was met with the fiercely howling winds and rain.

She wouldn't let that deter her however, she needed to get away from her sister, from the thief, from pretty much anyone in this blasted town.

They wanted to take her child from her, they wanted to take her daughter from her.

Zelena had no proof that her child would be a girl and to be honest she didn't really care what her future child would identify as, it would be her child nonetheless, Zelena would make sure her child felt loved and accepted no matter what.

But first she needed a place to lay low while all this Dark One business was over with, she would need to devise a plan to get regular check ups if need be, though she highly doubted it, she was Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West, the greatest sorceress in all the realms, with the exception of her little sister's ex, Maleficent.

Zelena may be hotheaded but she wasn't stupid, she didn't want to tangle with the infernal dragon, one does not get the moniker: Mistress of All Evil by being a push over.

That adds another to the ever growing list of people she needed to avoid.

She growled to herself, if she could just get this damn cuff off, then there would be no need to avoid anyone as she could just do away with them in an inferno of green flame.

She finally stopped running thinking she was far away enough from her sister, she sneered when she saw where she was.

The Snow Queen's ice cream shop.

That oversized ice-pop did not bring any fond memories to mind, Zelena could respect the wish to destroy this damn town and it's inhabitants but turning her into an ice sculpture was not something Zelena was particularly happy with.

Zelena shook her head driving the thoughts away, it didn't matter anymore, the snow bitch was dead and she was still here.

She tried the door in a vain hope that it was unlocked.

It wasn't.

“Damn” she groused, she needed another way in, she couldn't stay out in this weather for too long, she would not risking getting sick and harm her child.

But before she could do anything a particular hard gust of wind slammed the door open, without a second thought Zelena ran in and slammed the door behind her.

She began searching for something to help her get this damn cuff off her wrist, a knife would do the trick, like it had done before.

But her search bore no fruit, there were no knives in this damn store, only spoons and ice cream scoopers, she screamed in frustration, she did not have time for this, she could not run a round this damn time with as many enemies as she had and not be able to protect herself.

“Found you” a cold voice said behind her making Zelena jump.

She turned around brandishing an ice cream scooper as one would a weapon, Emma just stared at the tool pointed at her heart, she let out a dry laugh before looking up at the taller woman.

“Oh no an ice cream scooper my only weakness” she drawled out before putting her hand to her forehead in true damsel in distress fashion.

Zelena made an expression between a pout and a sneer.

“Well excuse me it's hard to find adequate protection when my whinny little sister takes away my only true means of protection” she tossed the scooper away before looking back at the other woman with defiance.

“Well then? Get it over with! But I swear I will not let you harm my child without taking something from you” despite her bravado Zelena knew she would not be able to stop the Dark One from killing her without her magic.

“Now why would you think I want to hurt you” Emma said as she tilted her head to the left, like she was trying to figure out what Zelena was talking about.

“Don't play coy Swan it doesn't suit you!” Zelena gritted out between clenched teeth.

Emma chuckled darkly before stepping closer, so close that they shared the same air, she reached up and curled a lock of red hair around her index finger.

“I disagree Zelena everything suits me...well not dreadlocks” Emma then pulled at the hair between her fingers, Zelena held back a yelp at the sudden flash of pain.

“But it wouldn't be wrong to say that I would have motive to hurt you would it? You have been a bad girl haven't you? Both as Emma and the Dark One you have been a thorn in my side...but don't be scared I harbor no resentment towards you” Emma grinned at Zelena's confused look.

“You're simply to damn entertaining” Emma smirked and loosened her grip on Zelena's thick hair, she didn't not let go however as she needed Zelena's complete and undivided attention.

“But..if you do want to make amends I have an idea that could work for both us” Emma finally let go of Zelena's hair, she couldn't help but chuckle at the childish pout on Zelena's face, the woman was so entertaining Emma thought.

“What?” Zelena asked as she tried to regain her air of defiance, which was nigh impossible when they both knew that Emma had all the power.

“Well it's simple really you come work for me” Emma said as though that explained everything.

“And what pray tell would that entail?” Zelena glared.

“Oh it would be something we both know you'll love...spending time with your little sister” Emma answered.

Zelena's annoyed expression turned into a full on frown at those words.

“Becoming the Dark One must have scrambled your brain savior...I hate Regina...I don't want to bond with her” she sneered.

Before Zelena could react Emma grabbed her face with both hands.

“Zelena do remember I know what happened in Camelot” Emma calmly said, she pulled Zelena down so she could whisper in her ear.

“And I know that is utter bullshit” was all she whispered before letting go and taking a step back.

She looked Zelena up and down, Zelena couldn't help but wrap her arms around herself, there was something weird about being looked at that way.

“Well ok then Zelena if you don't want to help I can just tie you up and lock you in the freezer until Regina finds you” Emma said, her patience starting to wear thin.

After a moment or two and Zelena still hadn't answered Emma sighed.

“Ok then” she held out her hand and rope appeared on a poof of black smoke, Emma took a step toward the witch before Zelena finally spoke up.

“Fine! I'll do it” Zelena said while looking away from Emma.

“I'm knew you would” Emma smiled and the rope disappeared from her hand, she stepped away and over to the window, she looked out at the town, the weather was rapidly clearing up.

She made a small pleased sound when she saw that there were no people on the street, she couldn’t help but wonder if they had even noticed that Zelena was gone, Emma figured they hadn't, these were the same people that had failed to notice Ruby hadn't returned with them to Storybrook when Zelena had first appeared in the town.

Emma felt a pang of sadness at the thought of her friend, Ruby had been a friend to her before and after the first curse had broken, a friend Snow couldn't be after they had gotten their memories back, Ruby didn't expect her to be the savior or anything else, just her friend.

She shook the feeling off and turned back to Zelena.

“All you have to do is keep your sister and her subject occupied and out of my hair when I need it” she ordered.

The witch clenched her jaw swallowing down the anger she felt at being ordered, she hated it when people thought she were theirs to command, but now was not the time for defiance.

“Is that all?” she said with the attitude of a teenage being told to get off their phone, she made for the door when she saw Emma nodding.

“Oh wait a minute” Emma spoke up just as Zelena had her hand around the doorknob, Zelena bit back a curse before turning around, she hated being told what to do and the more time she spent here the worse it felt.

Emma walked over to her and grabbed her cuffed wrist.

“I almost forgot about this” she muttered more to herself than to her new minion, Zelena looked down at her wrist, a small flicker of hope appeared in her eyes.

Emma saw this and couldn't help the glee that filled her as she shot those hopes down.

“Don't be silly Greenie I'm not gonna take it off you” she laughed at the sad look in the other woman's eyes and also the childish pout that appeared at the nickname.

“No I'm not gonna take it off but” she said and snapped her fingers.

Zelena felt the weight disappear from her wrist immediately followed by something constricting around her throat.

“Do you like it?” Emma asked and held up her hand as a mirror magically appeared.

A collar.

It was a collar that was constricting around her neck, it was black leather and on the front there was a small tag with Zelena's name on, Emma reached up and turned the tag around, on the backside there stood: if lost please return to Emma Swan.

Zelena felt her anger reach the boiling point and just as she was about to explode Emma whispered softly.

“I remembered Killian telling me about his monumental fuck up trying to get you to help them” Emma said as she fiddled with the tag.

“I don't understand how he could be so stupid bringing a knife to your cell though I must say cutting of your own hand? That was impressive” she looked up into Zelena's eyes, the roaring fury clear in them.

She smirked, she was a little surprised how much she liked messing with Regina's big sis, but what made this even better was that Zelena liked it too, no matter how angry that fact made her, she stopped fiddling with the tag and moved a finger in between the material of the collar and Zelena's neck.

Zelena swallowed thickly but said nothing, she could feel her body heating up against her wishes, Emma skin was cool against her own and it made her feel tingly all over.

Worst part of it was that from the look in Emma's eyes she knew Zelena liked it, she felt the woman tugging slightly on the collar, pulling her down.

“I figured that this would be better than that ugly cuff..and this way I won't have you cutting anything off” she grinned before spinning Zelena around and sending her out the door with a supportive smack on her ass.

“Now go and make sure your sister doesn't disturb me for a few hours I have something to take care off” Emma called after her.

“And if you do a good job I might even get you a leash!” she cackled as she disappeared in a poof of black smoke, leaving a blushing and sneering Zelena behind.


	2. Regina and Zelena yell at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell! this got a lot longer that originally intended, also instead of three chapters I'll bump it up to four.

Emma ascended the stairs from her cellar, a self satisfied smirk on her face, she would become the greatest Dark One history had ever seen, as soon as she finally merged Excalibur and her dagger together to, at long last, make the blade whole.

As soon as she found a way to get that damn sword of that stone.

But all things come to those who wait, it was a saying she had heard often in her life, mostly from social workers, they always said that if she just waited some family would come and they would love her.

To bad when she finally found them they turned out to be so lackluster, but there was nothing she could do about that, the only thing to do was look ahead and do the best she could with the cards that she had been dealt.

But all was not for naught, she had her son, Henry, her loving and steadfast son, who always believed, she had her younger brother, Neal, while it was still strange to call her little brother by that name she was learning to embrace it, he was a pure soul not yet tainted by the world and their parents' dogmatic, narrow minded view of good and evil.

Emma's thoughts was brought to an abrupt halt when she saw the clock on her wall.

“It's already been an hour?” she mumbled to herself, Zelena should have found the others by now, Emma still hadn't found a solution to her Excalibur problem but she decided to check up on her new partner, her evil plans could be completed afterwards.

“I should probably make sure they don't kill each other” she said as she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, it wouldn't do if they all got hurt.

Emma appeared by the Camelot encampment just in time to see Zelena stalking up to an unsuspecting Robin.

Emma smirked wickedly to herself.

“This is gonna be entertaining” she said darkly before sitting back on a rock to enjoy the show.

 

“Behind you thief” Robin jumped as he heard the voice and the cold metal touching his neck, he spun around quickly smacking the knife out of the witch's hands and forcing her to her knees by twisting her arm around.

“Zelena we have been lo-” Robin began to say before he was promptly shut up with an elbow to the crotch.

“Don't fucking touch me you forest shrub” Zelena spat as she stood up, she glared down at the groaning man.

“It is bad enough that I have to live with the knowledge that I had to let you touch me when we were in New York” she growled down at Robin, who glared back up at her.

“Believe me witch! I'm not happy about it either!” Robin growled at her, hate in his eyes and a sneer on his lips.

“You seemed perfectly fine with it when it happened” Zelena smirked down at him.

“Yeah! when I thought you were my wife!” Robin roared as he stood up and took a step toward Zelena, the witch didn't budge, not even an inch, she merely took a step toward him.

“Believe me I'm well aware of what I did, I deceived you” she said in a low voice, trying to make sure the rest of the camp didn't hear them.

“There's a word for what you did Zelena, it is called rape” Robin said with a look in his eyes that told Zelena that he were moments away from strangling her.

“Oh I am well aware of the concept” she said with dark eyes that made Robin, even in his enraged state, take a step back.

“But don't for one second that you're innocent, little man, you were more than willing to jump back into your wife skirts the moment we left this disgusting town” she took a step forward as she spoke.

“You were so fixated on putting your...mediocrity...into someone and I don't have to remind you that I said I wasn't ready, but you were so obsessed you kept on insisting...who knows? If I kept refusing maybe...maybe we would be on opposite sides of this conversation?” Zelena taunted, she could see it in his eyes, he saw the truth to her words, Robin is so afraid of being out of a relationship that Zelena wondered if he even knew how to.

Then the look in Robin's eyes changed and before Zelena could react he punched her square in the face, sending her flying to the ground.

Zelena tasted blood as soon as Robin's fist connected with her face, she let out a strangled groan and looked up at Robin, she saw the fury in his eyes and cackled, she had tried so much worse than what this cheating coward could dish out.

“DON'T YOU EVER DARE THINK I WOULD EVER HURT MY WIFE!” Robin screamed before he was upon her with his hands around her throat.

“GET OFF!” Zelena yelled back and smashed her knee into his groin, he fell off her with a howl of pain.

Zelena got to her knees, her throat was burning as she tried to get air back into her lungs, she looked down at the sad excuse for a human and said with a raspy voice.

“If you...*wheeze* ever....*gasp* touch me again I promise you...I will force feed you your own intestines” Zelena threatened and stood up.

She groaned and rolled her eyes when she heard her little sister's voice.

“ROBIN!” Regina screamed as she ran toward them, she stopped halfway when she saw who were with him.

“Zelena” she sneered at her older sister.

The redhead looked at her for a moment before grinning “It is so good to see you again baby sis” she taunted and held out her arms “A hug for your big sis?” she cackled.

Regina didn't answer her instead she looked at Robin with worry.

“Robin? Are you ok?” she asked, he didn't answer her straight away and Regina turned to her sister and glared.

“What did you do to him?” her eyes clouding with rage at the sister who kept on trying to ruin her life.

Zelena raised an amused eyebrow and looked over her shoulder at the man.

“Oh nothing really...well ok I did take away his favorite toy for a little while” she smirked down at Robin who was still groaning in pain.

Regina was about to take a step towards them both when Zelena turned to her again and held out a hand at her, Regina froze, the cuff was gone from her sister's wrist.

“I see you understand the situation lil sis” Zelena said as she shook her wrist for emphasis.

“That ghastly little cuff was beginning to chafe so I decided to get rid of it...for good this time” she grinned at Regina and the fear in her eyes, they both knew that now that Zelena knew of Regina's light magic and there were no chance of catching her off guard there would be no chance of Regina beating Zelena.

Before Regina had a chance to respond however they were interrupted by Snow and the others running up to them.

“Regina! Are you ok” the question came and both of the Mills sisters rolled their eyes, they both noticed the action from the other and for just the briefest of seconds they were true sisters.

“I'm fine” Regina bit out, she didn't dare form a longer reply out of fear that her sister would use the distraction to her advantage.

“I wouldn't be so sure dearest...think about it a lot could happen in the next five minutes” Zelena laughed.

“Just ask the thief” she cackled at Robin who was beginning to stand up, the man glared at her but did little else.

She turned back just as David was about to take a step forward with his sword pointed at her.

“Sheriff, it's rude to attack someone who isn't looking” she reprimanded with a look that told him not to get any clever ideas.

They all knew they needed to bring this under control before the situation spiraled.

“Now lil sis if you would be so kind as to give me that delightful wand you had me use before, of course this time I expect there will be no tricks involved or I'll remove an appendage from you boytoy” Zelena commanded as she held out her hand.

Zelena knew the wand would be all but useless to her as long as Emma had that collar around her neck, she was just making this up as she went along and hoped that Emma would be done with whatever it was she was doing and would come collect her.

Regina looked at her older sister for a long time, she was confused, why did Zelena need her to get the wand for her? Surely Zelena was powerful enough to just summon it from where ever it was, for that matter why hadn't she used her magic to hurt them, this was the opportunity of a lifetime, they both knew that Zelena was holding all the cards right now.

“Where is the cuff?” Regina asked, she knew that there was something wrong with this whole scenario.

“You don't ask the question here sis” was all she got in response, Zelena looked visibly more tense at the question though, Regina then noticed the collar around Zelena's neck, when had Zelena gotten hold of a collar? more importantly why?

Regina knew it would be best not to test her sister but there was something very weird about this whole situation, she just knew it and it had something to do with that tacky collar around Zelena's neck.

But before Regina could figure out what it was Snow in all her lack of refinement opened her big mouth.

“What on earth is that thing around your neck?” the blush on Snow's face indicated that she knew what it was but just couldn't help herself.

Zelena turned her gaze to the woman and smirked.

“Let's call it a gift” was all she said, her eyes betrayed her however, they were full of glee, a kind of glee that they all knew weren't a good sign for them.

“A gift? From who? I never figured you for a sub dear sister” Regina taunted hoping to make Zelena lose her cool and gain some form of advantage.

It clearly weren't gonna happen though, all Regina's comment did was make her sister's smirk grow.

Zelena wondered if she should tell them, just to see their stupid faces when they heard who had given her the collar, she probably shouldn't, it didn't take a genius to guess Emma would be pissed.

But then again Emma never told her not to say it.

“It's a gift from the Dark One” she told them before cackling, the shocked look on all their faces were just as delicious as she had imagined.

“Fro...from....from Emma?” Snow Snow muttered to herself, she and the others were still as statues, why was Emma giving Zelena any form of gift? But before Zelena could answer Emma came walking out of a black cloud of smoke.

“Well it's certainly not from Gold! he doesn't have any sense of style” Emma joked with a grin as she ran a finger over the leather around Zelena's neck.

“I don't remember giving you permission to tell them about our little arrangement Zelena” Emma scolded, Zelena just smiled back at her.

“I've told them nothing dear! Also you didn't say I couldn't either” came the cheeky response, Emma had to bite her lip to keep from grinning, she couldn't help it, Zelena was just so damn entertaining and really it's Emma's own fault for giving Zelena free reign, but still she needed to make sure Zelena understood who was in charge here, she grabbed hold of the collar and pulled the other woman down to whisper in her ear.

“Forget the leash when we get home I'll have a paddle ready for you” she threatened, though from the look in Zelena's eyes it seemed more like a friendly promise.

“Emma?...what's going on?” someone from behind them asked, both women had almost forgotten that they weren't alone.

The Dark One turned around with an indifferent expression, she had grown bored with all this for today, she had much more interesting things to do right now.

“Do you honestly need to have that explained? I think it really speaks for itself doesn't it?” as soon as she stopped speaking she and Zelena disappeared in a could of smoke.

When they were gone Regina rolled her ayes and turned to Snow.

“Well she certainly inherited her manners from you” she said before turning on her heel and walking towards her car.

Snow was so shocked that for a moment she didn't even hear the insult, when it finally registered her face contorted into a deeply offended grimace and yelled after her.

“Where are you going?” she ran after Regina.

“To get to the bottom of this foolishness! Your daughter must have lost her mind if she thinks working with my sister is a good idea” Regina yelled back.

Before Snow could respond Henry ran past her.

“Don't worry Grandma, mom knows what she's doing” he called over his shoulder as he passed her, he caught up to his mother and grabbed her wrist.

“Mom? Are you ok?” he asked his face and voice full of concern, Regina looked at him with a soft and warm smile that were only reserved for him.

“Don't worry sweetheart, I'm just going to talk to Emma” she stopped talking and looked back at the rest of the group.

“Without outside distractions” she finished with a shake of her head.

“Great I'll-” Henry began to say before Regina cut him off.

“No Henry I'll go alone...there's no doubt in my mind that Emma wont hurt you but...Zelena...my sister is too much of an unknown variable” She let the rest go unsaid, they both knew that Zelena was dangerous, even without her magic.

Henry nodded reluctantly.

“Fine...I'll stay maybe I can find something in one of your books to help us with figuring out whatever it is that's coming to Storybrooke” Henry offered desperate to help, even in some small way.

Regina smiled proudly at him and pulled him into a hug, they stayed like that for a long moment, both of them needing the support, this was something completely unlike anything they had ever faced before.

“I love you” Regina said as they ended the hug, Henry smiled at her and nodded.

“I love you too.” he said back before turning around and walking back to the others.

A short drive at break neck speed Regina slammed the door to Emma's house open, she could neither see nor hear Emma or Zelena.

“Emma!” she yelled, her heart was beating fast, she had been worried plenty when Emma had confronted them at the diner, now she also had Zelena in her employ, who knew what poison her sister was filling Emma's head with.

“Calm down dear Emma's indisposed” a voice answered her, Regina turned to see Zelena walk into the hallway from the living room.

Regina glared at the redhead, somehow she had found yet another way to force herself into Regina's life, Regina would not stand for it any longer, Zelena was becoming too dangerous, first she went after Robin and now she was trying to take Emma, they didn't have time to deal with both Emma's new found status as the Dark One and deal with whatever Zelena was planning.

Magic flew out from Regina and slammed her sister against the wall, Regina stepped up to Zelena so they were face to face.

“Listen here bitch! I'm tired of dealing with your shit!” Regina raged, she felt sick just looking at her older sister, her red hair wild and tussled, her expression one of contentment, how could she look like that?..then it clicked for Regina, she felt her magic tighten around Zelena's throat.

“I swear...if you touched Emma I-” Regina starred to threaten but she felt the words die on her tongue, the mere though of her sister and her...and Emma together like that was simply to horrid, she hoped it wasn't true.

“Like I touched your forest smelling boyfriend? Is that what you mean dear sister?” Zelena taunted, the pain and rage in her baby sister's eyes were almost intoxicating.

“But don't worry Gina...I'm done being someone's second choice when they can't have you” that got a different reaction, Zelena felt the magic release her, she rubbed her sore throat and looked at her little sister.

Regina just stood there frozen simply looking ahead of her, Zelena smirked, she could see the thoughts running a mile a minute in her sister's eyes, she wondered if her sister finally understood or if she simply was as dense as she appeared, after a minute or two Zelena actually ebgan to fear she had finally broken her little sister's mind

“Regina! You still in there?” she wondered out loud before getting a wicked idea, she slapped her hard across the face, the slap echoed against the wall and very clearly got Regina's attention.

“WHAT THE FUCK?! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?” Regina roared and held her aching cheek.

“Oh don't be a drama queen little sister, I've thrown you through a clock tower this is nothing” Zelena waved her off while rolling her eyes.

Regina took a deep breath and counted to ten, she shouldn't hit a pregnant woman she told herself, instead she just looked at her older sister and in a moment of weakness she felt worry for her sibling, she realized that Zelena looked different from the defiant rage that usually shined in her blue eyes, it was the look that made Regina truly believe that they were sisters, but that look was gone and Regina wondered for how long, how long had it been since the powerful sorceress had been replaced with this person.

A voice in the back of Regina's mind told her to simply not care, Zelena didn't deserve her sympathy or worry, not after all that she had done, but Regina had always been good at blocking out her common sense.

“Are....are you....ok?” Regina awkwardly asked, she didn't care about her sister's well-being only the well-being of her niece, that was she tried to tell herself at least, but deep down she knew that was bullshit, Regina cared, she really did even though she wished she sometimes didn't, it would make it all so much easier to deal with her sister's hatred for her.

Zelena raised an incredulous eyebrow.

“Oh you care?” she laughed, but Regina could see the look in her eyes, the faintest glimmer of hope that Regina meant it, it was a feeling the raven haired woman knew well, they both had been starved of love for so much of their life they all but leaped at the chance for any form of affection, even from the people they claimed to hate.

“You're making it harder than it needs to be, but yes...I do care Zele-” Regina tried to argue but Zelena cut her off.

“Let me clear this up for you Regina! You don't! We both know you don't! Since I remember what happened in Camelot...I guess I can help your memory along” she took a step towards the younger woman.

“My gift to you is a promise...I will make sure your baby is fine and loved and safe...just as I promise the same will certainly not hold for you” Zelena said and at each pause she took a step toward Regina until they were all but standing nose to nose.

Regina felt sick to her stomach, had she said that? No she couldn't have! 

“Zelena...I” she wasn't sure what she wanted to say but she just felt like she needed to say something.

“Don't!” Zelena bit out before walking away from her, Regina stared after her for a second desperate to find the words that could fix this, Zelena was many things, most of them bad, but Zelena didn't deserve those words or what they promised, Regina, of all people knew what it was like to almost lose your child, to have someone come a try to take them away

“Zelena please! Listen to me for once I don't know what happened it Camelot but have to believe me now” she said harshly, she didn't meant it to come out that way, she knew Zelena did not respond well to threats, but Regina herself was desperate to fix her, to end this feud between them, she just could do that, especially if what Zelena said was true, if she truly had said what Zelena claimed, she would have to make right, it was Regina's responsibility, Zelena was her responsibility for good or bad, in that moment Regina hated her mother, for she could hear Cora in her own words, she could see the same fear she had had for her own mother in Zelena's eyes, this time however the fear was directed at her and it made her feel wrong to the very core of her being.

“NO! I will never believe your lies ever again! I know how you operate Regina! I will not let you make me weak again and I will not let you take MY child from me!” Zelena yelled at her.

Regina had never wanted to make Zelena weak, all she had wanted was for Zelena to realize she had another choice than to be at war with the world, even more now that there was a child involved in this situation.

“Zelena...I never wanted to do that to you, all I ever wanted to was to...” Regina trialed off, the words died on her tongue for if she said them she would never be able to take them back, it would give Zelena the power in whatever this between them was, but maybe that was what needed to happen? Maybe Regina needed another way than to try to contain and control her sister.

“What? All you ever wanted was what?” Zelena said with a small voice, her tone almost shaky, her eyes burning into Regina's own.

Regina took a deep breath and finally said the words that would either make or break them.

“All I ever wanted was to get to know my sister” she whispered the words so low that Zelena almost didn't hear them, but she did hear them and she felt something inside her, she tried to smother it, she couldn't trust Regina, she knew what Regina's promises led to, they let to false hope and angry imps and feeling your body shatter into a million tiny pieces.

But she wanted to believe them, she wanted so badly to believe that she could stop this exhausting way to live, but how could she? When the last time she had trusted those words had ended in her almost demise and now that Regina had promised to take away her baby.

Regina reached out and touched Zelena's cheek brushing away the tears that were running down, she could feel her sister's entire body shake.

“Zelena...please trust me” Regina pleaded, she needed her sister to believe her, she needed Zelena to let her make up for last time, though Regina knew it wouldn't come to that this time around, not with the life growing inside Zelena.

Zelena stared into Regina's eyes with her own watery ones and sneered.

“To what?..to let someone do your dirty work for you?” she said and pulled away from her sister's touch.

“What?” Regina said hesitantly.

“Don't play coy Regina! my second chance was to be left powerless and alone in a cell to be killed” Zelena cried out, her tears were flowing freely now and her whole body was shaking like a leaf in a storm, the memory making it almost impossible not to simply fall apart in front of Regina.

Regina felt her blood run cold, she didn't understand, killed? But she saw Zelena do it herself how could it be? Then it hit her, how could she have been so blind?

“Gold” Regina growled and once again she felt herself hate the imp, once again he had hurt her family, once again he had taken someone from her, like her mother, like Emma.

No, she wouldn't let him take anything else from her, they would get Emma back, they would free her from the darkness and she would certainly not let his actions take away the chance for her and Zelena to finally be sisters.

“Zelena please, you have to understand I didn't make him do it, he tricked all of us...he made us believe you had taken your own life” Regina pleaded and took her sister's face into her hands again.

She held her face firmly in her hands, silently pleading her sister to look at her, she smiled when Zelena finally did, she knew that she couldn't make her sister believe in her or trust after a lifetime of people using and discarding her but she would earn it, she would earn her sister's trust.

“I know it's selfish of me to ask you to believe me so I won't, but I swear to you Zelena you don't have to fear me” Regina whispered as if she spoke loudly it would scare her sister away.

“Regina...” Zelena whispered back before being cut of

“Well that's a major attitude change from back in Camelot” a cold voice sounded through the room.

Both sisters turned to the voice, Emma stared back at them from the doorway, she glared at Regina and took a step forward.

“Do you honestly think you can just come in here and expect everyone to dance to your tune just because you decide you want a sister? It doesn't work like that Regina” she spat out before looking at the elder Mills sister.

“She's lying you know? She simply stringing you along so that she can make sure that Robin gets the baby” she then turned to Regina and sneered.

“We all know that why she does anything now a days, so her dear personality lacking boyfriend gets what he wants and she doesn't have to think about how much better she can do than him!” she roared and looked directly into Regina's eyes.

Regina stared back, she saw a fury which she had never seen in Emma's eyes before, but it was mixed with many more emotions, but what Regina focused on was the hurt she saw in Emma's eyes and it felt wrong, so wrong that she was the reason Emma looked so hurt, so lost.

“Emma I-” she tried to say but Emma wasn't having any of it.

“Don't you dare! Don't you dare think you can just apologize for what you have done! For what you have put us through” Emma screeched and with a flick of her wrist teleported Regina out of her house.

When Regina vanished Emma turned to the remaining Mills sister, Zelena visibly shrunk under her gaze, Emma's face softened and she walked over to the woman and, much to Zelena's surprise hugged her, she grew stiff for a second before relaxing.

“Oh man she really broke you didn't she? But you have to listen to me...you can't trust her all she want is to hurt us” she said as she lifted Zelena's head of she could look her in the eye, Zelena didn't respond and Emma just shook her head with a sigh, she wouldn't be able to use Zelena as a distraction any longer, Regina had somehow taken the fight out of her.

“You're tired...you need to rest” Emma said and touched her index finger to Zelena's forehead and the other woman fell into a deep sleep.

Emma the carried her bridal style up into her own bed and laid her down softly, she sat by her watching her sleep peacefully.

“We can't trust her” she said mumbled, but deep down in Emma's heart she wanted to, she couldn't deny it for she had been sucked in just like Zelena just had, Emma had sacrificed herself for Regina, she had done it because the thought of Regina getting hurt, the thought of Regina losing her happiness was worse than feeling the Darkness slowly consuming her and worst of all she knew she would do it again in a heartbeat.

For what else do you do for the woman you love?


	3. Regina Is Finally Honest with Herself

When the smoke cleared Regina saw Emma had teleported her to her crypt.

“Dammit Emma” she mumbled under her breath, she slid down onto the floor with a defeated sigh, that had went horribly, she was getting through to Zelena, she was sure of it, she had seen it her sister's eyes.

Maybe she had just imagined it? Maybe her own need for it had made her see things?

No! she had seen it, she needed to have faith, faith that Zelena wanted to be better, faith that redemption was possible for her sister, Henry had had faith in her, so had Emma, both of them had given her so many chances, so many people had given her so many chances, she needed to give Zelena the benefit of the doubt.

But didn't matter right now, Emma had come and thrown her out, the things Emma had said, they hurt, they hurt so much that Regina felt like she couldn't breath.

Why?

Why did Emma hate her so much now? What had happened in Camelot? The look in Emma's eyes were one she had only seen once before, when...when Henry had taken a bite of her poisoned apple turnover, it made Regina feel wrong, there were only one possibility, she must have done something, something to hurt Emma in such a way as to make her hate her so much.

Tears made their way down her cheeks, how could it end up like this? Then Regina remembered Zelena's words, when she had told Regina she was done being a second place prize when someone couldn't have her.

Then it hit Regina.

“Emma” Regina whispered, her heart picked up its pace, she felt dizzy, but more importantly, she felt light, like being freed from an invisible weight, a faint smile appeared on her lips.

Suddenly Regina understood, understood why Emma had sacrificed herself for her, but this revelation made that memory hurt even more.

Regina didn't know whether to cry or laugh, how could she not have seen it? She knew Emma cared, Emma had been one of the few people that had looked beyond the Evil Queen and seen Regina, but Regina had never thought it had been more than that, she had never looked too closely at the familiar touches and longing looks, maybe if she had she would have seen them for what they were, maybe that was why she hadn't tried to.

For if she had then she would have been forced to answer a question she already knew the answer to.

Did she feel the same way?

Yes, yes she did.

For so long that truth had been hiding in the deep dark of her consciousness, fighting to come out, but her fears had kept her from realizing that simple but important truth.

A breathy laugh escaped her mouth, it felt so good, so freeing, to finally admit it, but the laugh was short lived as thoughts of their current situations came to her.

Emma was the Dark One, she had become that for her, Regina hated herself for making Emma do that, if she had just done something then Emma would still be Emma and maybe...maybe they would have had a chance.

“No” Regina said out loud, she would not let this be Emma's fate, to be sacrificed for everybody else, so that they could get their happy ending and she would be left in the darkness just because Regina lost hope, she didn't know how she would do it but she would find a way, she would save Emma, even if it destroyed her.

She needed to talk to the only person have actually come close to breaking the Dark One curse.

She needed to talk to Belle.

A while later Regina found the librarian, she is with the others, all of them had migrated from the Camelot camp to the library, when she walked in there were tension in the air, Regina soon realized why, there were two new people, the redheaded archer they had briefly met in Camelot, Merida and the other...

The Imp.

Regina felt her fury boil over when she saw the man, she remembered Zelena's words, he had killed Regina's sister, her last living blood relative.

Before she could do something she would regret Henry walked up to her.

“Mom?” he asked softly, he could see something was wrong but he just didn't know what, he guessed it was something to do with either Emma or Zelena.

“I'm ok sweetheart but I need to talk to Belle” she smiled at him hoping to ease his worry, it worked somewhat, he drops it but the look is still there, he walks over to Belle and taps her shoulder, she turns to him with a small smile and he points back at Regina.

“Regina what's wrong?” she asks as she comes over.

“I need to speak with you” Regina says tensely, Belle raises a confused eyebrow but otherwise doesn't question her, she follows Regina out the front door.

“What's going on? Why can't we talk inside?” Belle is getting more and more confused, it looked like Regina was someplace between wanting kill someone and breaking down into tears.

“I...I don't want them to hear what I'm about to say” Regina said softly, her eyes begging Belle to understand, Belle saw the look in her eyes and nodded, Regina smiled thankfully at her and told all that had happened, she left out the part about Rumple killing Zelena, partly because she didn't want to cause the Woman any grief and part simply not having the words to explain it without wanting to kill the man.

When she finished Belle just stood there silently for a while be fore she found her voice again.

“So....Emma loves you and....you love Emma?” she managed to stutter out but before she could say anything else another voice cut in.

“Wha...what?” Robin gasped from the doors behind Belle, his face was deathly pale and his mouth agape.

Regina felt her heart stop, this wasn't how she wanted him to find out, she had wanted to talk to him in a calm and controlled environment, now she weren't gonna have that chance.

“Robin I-” she tried to say but before she could really say anything Robin was gone, Regina tried to run after him but the pirate stepped in front of her, a sneer on his face.

“Don't bother your Majesty you already mucked that up beyond repair but let me tell you this it is me who is Emma's happy ending she makes me a better man she would never want something like you” Hook spat at her before he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around and saw Henry glaring at him.

“He-” he managed to say before Henry punched him square in the face, knocking the him out.

“Ow” Henry squeaked and cradled his now aching hand, he looked to his mother and smiled apologetic.

“Sorry mom I know you could have handled him, I just REALLY wanted to punch him...have wanted to for a while now” he grinned, Regina and Belle just looked at him with shock for a moment before a proud smile appeared on Regina's face.

“We're gonna have a conversation about where you learned to hit lie that but...thanks honey” they smiled at each other before hugging, after a moment Henry pulled away and asked.

“What was that even about?” Regina looked away from her son at the question, she didn't really know how to tell him, in the end she decided to make it short.

“Emma is...is in love with me and I with her” she said with an unsure voice, she looked back at her son to gauge his reaction, she was surprised when she saw the enormous smile on his face, he jumped in and hugged her tightly again.

“Finally” he said barely able to contain his happiness, Regina and Belle for the second time in a minute just stood there shocked.

“What?” Regina said completely dumbfounded by this turn of events, Henry just chuckled, he had seen this coming for a long time, he was just glad that his moms finally wised up.

“It wasn't that hard to see mom...but we can talk about later right now we need to save Ma” Henry explained, Regina decided to drop it for now, there were already enough confusing thoughts in her mind for her to be able to deal with her son's apparent ability to know her feelings better than she knew them herself.

“We won't do anything” Regina said, she were not gonna risk her son's well being over a feud between her and Emma, she also knew Emma would feel the same, neither of them wanted to hurt Henry, but this fight between them was only gonna cause everybody pain, especially their son.

“But Mom I-” Henry tried to argue but Regina wasn't having it.

“I'll go myself...this is between me and Emma” she said hoping Henry would understand, she could see it in his eyes that he did, he didn't like it but he understood, he hugged her again and she hugged him back tightly.

“Ok mom...please be careful” was all he asked before turning back to the library and walked in through the door, he grinned to himself as he stepped over Hook's unconscious body in the process.

Belle broke the silence he left in his wake.

“Regina I still don't understand what you need me for?” she asked softly, Regina turned to her and looked her straight in the eye.

“When you kissed Gold did he really change back?” Regina asked her voice small, she didn't dare hope something as simple as a kiss could make all this right.

Belle looked solemnly at her before answering.

“It did...before it didn't, his lust for power and his determination to see Baelfire was stronger than his love for me” she whispered, even after all this time the memory still hurt, she understood his reasons but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt, but maybe now they could move past it all and truly have a chance at happiness.

“I understand” Regina said, it had been naive to think Belle could give a proper answer, the woman weren't an expert on the subject, but it didn't hurt to ask, Regina was about turn away before she felt Bella grab her wrist.

“Regina I can't promise you anything but...but I have faith in both of you” Belle said hoping it would help the older woman, Regina gave her a small wavering smile, she then nodded and walked away.

A little while later Regina once again stood in front of of Emma's house, she stood there for what could have been hours gathering her courage, this was it, the moment of truth, she took a breath and walked in.

“Emma?..Zelena?” she called out, she got no response, she walked further into the house in search of either of them and that too yielded no results, she decided to search upstairs, she wouldn't try to gain access to the cellar knowing that Emma had probably cast multiple spells to keep her out, also she weren't here for that damn sword, she was here for Emma.

She couldn't hear or see anybody when she reached the top of the stairs so she called out again.

“Emma?! Zelena?!” again no response, she began searching the rooms until she found a door that stood ajar, she peered inside and saw her sister on the bed, she wasn't moving.

“Zelena!” she called out, her voice full of worry for her sister, the redhead didn't respond and Regina began shaking her shoulders wildly.

“Zelena for goddess' sake answer me” she felt her heart sink when she still didn't get any response, fearing the worst she checked her sister's pulse, she breathed out a sigh of relief when she felt the slow rhythm under Zelena's skin.

“Why won't you wake up?” Regina muttered softly as she brushed a strand of bright red hair away from her sister's unusually calm face.

“I can answer that if you want” Emma's voice taunted from behind Regina, the queen whirled around and glared at the woman.

“What did you do?” she growled, she felt weirdly protective of her sister in that moment, for all the pain between them Regina's blood boiled at the thought of someone hurting Zelena.

“I helped her get the rest she so sorely needed” Emma grinned cheekily.

“It's a lot of stress being a first time pregnant woman you know?..and it doesn't help that you've been less than accommodating telling her that you'll take her baby...that you'll kill her” she continued when she saw the pain in the brown eyes, Emma felt sick, sick that she was the one causing Regina pain, she wished she could stop but the darkness inside her weren't letting her, no matter how much she wanted to.

Regina bit back the hurt in her heart and shook her head.

“I...I didn't mean what I said” she softly whispered, it felt horrible being told she had said those things, that she had threatened Zelena in such a way, she of all people knew what the fear of losing your child was like.

“Why do you even care if you did?! You don't care about Zelena” Emma taunted her with a cruel smirk on her lips.

“YES I DO!” Regina screamed back at her, her eyes were filling with tears, she hated this, hated that this was where her life had taken her, to this moment with her sister lying in a coma and Emma, her Emma, being the one who put her there.

“WHY?!” Emma asked incredulous.

“Because she's my sister! Because despite of all the things she's put me through...despite all the things I've put her through we're still sisters...our mother...Cora took away our chance of having that! And I don't care if she doesn't feel the same...I don't care if she doesn't love me because I love her...she's the only family I have left...besides Henry and...” Regina felt drained, felt so tired of all this of all this fighting, Regina was the only one who could understand Zelena, she had been where her sister had been and she knew how lonely that place was, she would not leave her sister in that dark place.

“And?..” Emma tentatively asked, her own eyes shimmering, she felt her heart skip a beat when Regina looked her in the eyes and softly whispered.

“And you” it was barely above a whisper, almost inaudible, but Emma heard it the same as if Regina had shouted it.

“You and Henry were the first to ever believe I could be someone more than the Evil Queen you trusted me even when you had no reason to when I had given you no reason to and...and...and I don't think I can ever truly repay your for that Emma” Regina spoke softly as she stepped closer to the blonde.

“When we first met I wanted nothing more that to hurt you in a way from which you would never recover but...now that I've done it? There is nothing I wouldn't do to take it back” she reached out and held Emma's face in her hands, tears were streaming down both their faces.

“I chose Robin because it was easy...because I so desperately wanted my happy ending...I wanted it so badly I couldn't see that my chance for that was right in front of me” Regina said in a wavering voice.

“I know I can never make it up to you...I know that and I wont ask anything of you not your forgiveness not anything but I want you to know...I need you to know that I'm sorry” she leaned in slowly.

“I'm sorry Emma...I'm sorry and I love you” their lips then met in the softest of kisses and it felt like the world had stopped, after what felt like an eternity Regina felt Emma push back ever so softly, she could feel her own magic flow through her and meet Emma's as their souls melted together into one.

Regina opened her eyes slowly, Emma's beautiful blue eyes looked back into her own deep brown, had she been looking anywhere else than Emma's eyes Regina would have seen Emma's pale skin turn warmer and her hair turning blonde again.

“Finally” a drowsy voice sounded from behind them.

They both managed to turn their gaze away from the other and look at Zelena as the woman began sitting up.

“You take a nap and when you wake up everybody is snogging” Zelena complained as she rubbed sleep from her eyes, before she could do anything else she was enveloped in a fierce hug by her sister who had all but jumped her while still managing to hold onto Emma.

“Oh thank goddess” she heard her little sister mumble into her shoulder, Zelena was so shocked that she just sat there for a moment until she finally wrapped her arms around Regina, she looked up and met Emma's gaze, the blonde smiled at her and Zelena felt a weird sensation in her chest, she gently disentangled herself from her sister.

“Ok enough already you'll crush me” Zelena mumbled with a blush on her cheeks, she pouted when she saw the stupid happy smile on Regina's face.

“Oh go suck face with Emma again!” both Regina and Emma began laughing and looked at each other.

“I wouldn't mind that would you Madam Mayor?”


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we're at journey's end, I must say i really liked writing this chapter, it may be because I finally got around to the fluff part of the story which was what I had promised to write in the first place.

::: About Seven Months Later:::

“BOOM HEADSHOT! I WIN!” Zelena yelled triumphantly as she threw her hands in the air, Henry just groaned, this was the fifth time he had lost to his aunt, he regretted ever showing Battlefront to Zelena, he actually regretted showing her games period, she had an uncanny ability at FPS games.

“Tia..please give me a chance” he begged desperately, if people ever found out how easily his aunt was kicking his ass he would never live it down.

Zelena just cackled and turned to him.

“Sorry dear it's not my fault I'm so good” she grinned cheekily as he just glared at her, she reached over and ruffled his hair, much to his dismay, she then leaned back against the backrest of the couch and placed her hands on her heavily pregnant belly.

“Well to be fair I have had a lot of time to get good with your mother being so such a stick in the mud” Zelena grinned and looked back over her shoulder to her little sister, who was staring at them both from the doorway.

“Sorry for wanting to make sure my sister and my niece are safe and sound” Regina rolled her eyes at her sister's whining.

“Dear I'm pregnant not a house of cards remember when Frankenstein looked at me...how was it you described? Oh right! Like a creeper?” Zelena chuckled to herself.

“Well given who we're talking about can you blame me?” Regina defended as she walked over to them, she sat down in between them and motioned for Henry to giver her the controller.

“Let's see how Tia Zeta fares against someone her own size” she joked to her son before starting the game again.

A match later Zelena once again threw her hands in the air in glorious victory.

“I am invincible!” she exclaimed with a laugh.

Regina rolled her eyes, her sister was so childish, though it was kinda hard to pretend to be any better herself with the massive pout on her lips, Zelena was gonna be insufferable the rest of the day, she always was when she beat the rest of them at any game, be it video, board or card game.

“High five munchkin” Zelena grinned and held her hand flat on her stomach, Regina could hear Henry snort from behind her and she shook her head with a small smile.

“You really have to come up with a name for her you know? I will not have my niece have her legal name be Munchkin” Regina said and paced her hand on her sister's very pregnant belly.

“Calm down Regina I have lots of time to come up with a name” she replied, she wasn't looking at the other woman, she was to transfixed by her own stomach or rather the child underneath.

“Zelena...there are literally only six days until you're due” Regina said with exasperation.

“See? Lot's of time” Zelena said with a smile, much to Regina's frustration, the redheaded woman had been impossible when talking about names for the soon to be newest member of the family.

Before Regina could say anything else a loud yawn was heard from the door, all three of them turned to see Emma rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Morning ma” Henry greeted.

“Mhmm” Emma grumbled, it was one of her few non-days, why did everyone insist on making so much noise?

She walked over to the others and sat down between Regina and Henry, Regina realized she might need to invest in a bigger couch, she had bought it when it was just her and Henry, it had seemed plenty big back then, she smiled as she remembered the words she had told Henry when he couldn't remember her.

It seemed like he wasn't the only one who had more family than he knew what to do with.

Just as she was about chastise Emma for setting a bad example for Henry she felt Zelena stiffen beside her.

“Zelena?” she asked concerned when she saw the look on her sister's face, the older sister didn't answer and Regina began to really worry.

Then she looked down and saw it.

“Oh” was all she could say at first, the shock stopping all else, she then looked up into her sister's eyes before exclaiming.

“OH GOD! The baby is coming isn't?!” Regina squeaked, Zelena just glared at her and growled in a low voice.

“No Regina I just decided that this was as good a place as any to take a wee” besides them Emma visibly tried to hold back a laugh.

Regina elected to ignore her sister's crass comment and stood up so fast that she almost fell over.

“Come on! Let's get going! Emma go start the car! Henry get the bag” Regina commanded as she began helping her sister stand up.

Normally Zelena would have made a joke, Regina did after all seem more freaked out about the baby coming than Zelena herself did but she held her tongue, she could see all the emotions in her little sister's eyes and as Regina ever so gently helped her up from the couch and let her lean against her Zelena could help but feel loved, when they reached the open front door Zelena stopped and looked at her little sister's excited face.

“She's really coming isn't she?” she breathed out, not really believing it herself now that the realization finally hit her.

Regina looked up into her eyes with a smile that could outshine even the brightest star.

“Yeah...she really is...soon there will be another Mills in the world” she said softly and kissed Zelena on the cheek.

When they reached the hospital Zelena was clamping down on Regina's hands so hard that the mayor figured it was a good thing they already were at the hospital since she was probably going to need reconstructive surgery.

“You get go on ahead I''l find a parking spot and catch up” Emma said as she stopped the car in front of the main doors, as soon as she said it Regina, Zelena and Henry were out of the car and almost at the door already.

By the time Regina and Zelena were at the reception desk Henry had already explained the situation to the attending nurse.

“Ok so Ms....?” the nurse trailed off, no one in town knew Zelena's last name or if she even had one.

“Ms. Mills!” Zelena screeched.

“Right Ms. Mills how far apart are your contractions and are they as strong as the last?” the nurse spoke calmly, while there haven't been many pregnancies in Storybrooke, being stuck in a groundhog day loop for twenty-eight years and all, all of the maternity ward staff had the fortune of extensive knowledge from the first curse.

Before Zelena could say anything else a contraction hit her, Regina answered instead.

“About six minutes apart and trust me they're equally painful” she said and looked at her sister's face as the pain subsided.

“Ok then Ms. Mills let's get you prepped for your baby” the nurse smiled hoping to ease the red haired witch, while she knew what the witch had done she didn't really hold a grudge, not many of the towns folk did to be honest, if they had to keep up with all the fighting between the heroes they would not have time to do anything else.

She pulled over a wheelchair and helped Zelena down into it, before they could get going Zelena reached out her hand and grabbed Regina's own.

“You...you'll be there with me?..when it happens?” she asked with such a small voice that Regina was speechless for a second, she had never heard Zelena sound so small, she squeezed her sister's hand.

“Ever step of the way” she said.

:::One Birth Later:::

“Come on Zelena! One more!” Regina coached, Zelena gave one last push and the room was filled with the high pitched squeals of a new born.

Then Regina saw her, her new niece, being swaddled be the nurses and handed over to the doctor.

“Zelena...look” Regina whispered softly to her sister, who seemed like she were about to pass out, the look quickly faded when she saw her daughter.

The doctor gently handed the small child over to her mother with a soft smile.

Neither Regina nor Zelena knew how long they stayed like that, both of them had tears in their eyes, the child looked up at them, blinking few times she tried to get used to the bright lights.

“Hey there love...I'm your mother” Zelena broke the silence, her voice tight and wet from trying keep from outright bawling, Regina leaned closer to the both of them and placed a soft kiss in Zelena's damp red hair, something she now shared with her daughter.

The child had an impressive amount of red hair for a newborn.

“She's perfect Zelena” Regina whispered and rested her head on top of her sister's, it was almost unreal, all that waiting and now...and now she had a niece.

“Do you?..Do you want Emma and Henry here?” she asked tentatively, she didn't want to overwhelm neither Zelena nor her niece, who she just realized still didn't have a name.

“Yeah” Zelena nodded, she didn't take her eyes of her child, she couldn't take her eyes of her child, she had never in her life seen anything as perfect and magical as her tiny little girl in her arms.

She didn't even realize that Regina had left before she settled back against her with Emma and Henry in tow.

“Wow” Henry said.

“Yeah I know kid” Emma grinned besides him, she reached over and squeezed Zelena's shoulder, they all stayed like that for a moment before Regina simply could take it any more.

“So do you still not have any ideas for a name? Or do I have to get used to the idea of my niece's name being Munchkin?” She said in a dry voice.

Zelena, Emma and Henry all started laughing, after a moment they all managed to get their laughter under control and Zelena said.

“I might have some ideas”

 

:::The End:::


End file.
